Business and Pleasure
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: Alice gets a job at one of the biggest clothing design headquarters thanks to her best friend Rosalie. Jasper also got a job there thanks to his twin sister Rose. Does Rose have a plan up her sleeve? Does she think they would be perfect together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the twilight series but sadly I do not. If only if only_**

**Chapter 1**

New Job

Alice's POV

It was mid June and I had just gotten a new job at the American Head Courtiers for Juicy Guitore. I was so happy and I owed it all to my best friend, Rosalie Hale. She had been the CEO of the American Head Courtiers for years and she wanted me to be her new fashion director. There was no way I could say no when she offered me the job, so I took it.

The office had a strict dress code, but that was expected.  
1.) You always had to look sexy.  
2.) You always had to be in the latest fashions.  
3.) And you always had to were heals that were at least four inches if you were a girl.  
To me all of this was a no brainer that was my normal dress code for everyday life. I had been in fashion since I was born, so I guess you could say I was born for this job.

As I walked into the office I smiled at everyone and they looked surprised that a five foot pixie girl with short black spiky hair was the new fashion director. I would have to say, if I was anyone else, I would be surprised as well but I was born for this job. I walked over to the front desk and saw Rosalie standing there waiting for me. "Hey Rose." I said with my smile getting even bigger.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes like she normally did when I was this happy. "Hey Al, are you ready to meet the other new guy?" Rosalie said with a suggestive tone which made me think she set us both up to start on the same day for a reason other than it was convenient for her.

With a sigh I nodded my head, "What department is he from?" For some reason Rosalie was always trying to set me up with a guy and most of the time they either were not my type or just plain jerks.

"He is the new director of the design department. So you two will be working very close together." Rosalie said as she started to walk off and I followed. I looked rather short compared to Rosalie's 5'10" stature plus the extra five inches her heals added on. She suddenly stopped walking and spoke again "Jasper, there you are. Jasper Hale, I would like you to meet my best friend and new Fashion Director, Alice Cullen."

I looked up as she motioned to me and saw the most beautiful man I think I have ever seen. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and from what I could tell through that shirt, his body wasn't too bad either. He was about 6'5" and he knew how to dress.

_Wait! Did she just say Jasper…? HALE?_ I screamed in my head.

As if Rosalie could read my mind she said "Alice, this is my brother Jasper." She had a pleasant smile on her face. She knew that I would react like this when I saw him. But so would any girl that wasn't related to him.

"Hello Alice," His smooth velvety voice spoke and I couldn't stop myself from looking up at him. He had a large smile that showed his pearly whites "It is nice to meet you. Rose has told me many things." He stuck his hand out for me to shake, so I gave him my most firm but soft shake I could muster. A hand shake could tell you everything about a person after all, and let me tell you this boy was strong and he held my hand longer than normal.

"Well I hope it was all good." I said with a side glance at Rosalie who looked as if she were about to burst into a huge laughing fit.

"Don't worry Alice; I would never say anything bad about you." Rosalie said as she straightened up. "Now I have to give you two a tour of the building and show you two your new offices." She gave one of her famous smiles. I could tell that the perfect white teeth ran in the family, along with the blue eyes and blond hair.

She didn't even wait for one of us to say anything before she started to walk off. Jasper and I followed, of course, neither one of us completely knew our way around the mammoth building.

"Your offices are down that hall. Jasper, yours is on the left and Alice's is on the right." Rosalie said as she pointed down one hall.

We had covered most of the building and all I knew was where Rosalie's office was and where Jasper's and mine were. This doesn't look good. "Well don't get lost; I have a lunch date so you two get to work. Your first assignments are on your desks and you two will be working together. Good luck." And with that my dear friend left me and her brother standing in the halls of the American Head Courtiers of Juicy Guitore.

I sighed and looked around until my eyes meet his. Jasper looked at peace, he just had a confidence that was not over baring but very present. His blue eyes seemed like that went on forever. "Well I guess we should make are way to our offices to find out what our assignments are." Jasper said with a smile.

We walked down to our offices and parted once we got to them. My office was beautiful. The walls were painted a white, with pictures of Rosalie and me, along with some of the best designs ever sold from here. Lying on my large mahogany desk was a sleek Mac laptop and a large purple envelope with my name written on it in calligraphy.

I opened it up and noticed it was my first assignment that read:

_Dear Alice, _

_Your first assignment is to help Jasper come up with a design for a party dress. It has to be fun, short, and hot. It should be colorful, vibrant, and say "I am here to have a good time." You have a week. Good luck and get to know my brother very well. _

_Love Rosalie Hale CEO_

Great! She wanted me to work with her brother that looked like a Greek God?! This is going to be so difficult, especially if I can't keep my eyes off of his muscles and beautiful ocean blue pools.

**A/N: OK well here it is. I had fun writing this story and I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as I can along with my next chapter for Love and Football. **

**Review. **

**P.S. Since I am writing this story for my friend she also wants a little Emmett and Rosalie in here so this one will have a little of thim like Love and Football has a little of Jasper and alice. Adn there is No Bella and Edward. And it is All human.**


	2. AN

A/N: Okay guys here's the thing, I have no inspiration for this story so I need you all to tell me if you want me to continue it or not.

If yes then tell me what you want in it, give me suggestions, some ideas.

If I get no response on this then I will turn this story into a one shot and rewrite it.

Review and tell me.

Kay.


	3. AN 2

Okay this is an A/N. I'm sorry for that but I need to tell everyone something and I also have a few questions.

**Updating stories**

Okay so I have some stories that haven't been updated in over 6 months so I'm ganna make a schedule as to when they will be updated. Now this will go from the one that has the longest back up to the one most recent. If I don't get a review from someone saying they want the story to continue then I will cancel the story completely. Now I will give everyone a week to review and tell me if you want the story to continue. As long as I get just one review I will continue it. The only story that is not in danger of being canceled right now is Country Girls and Southern Boys because I have updated that last week and I got a ton of review and am still getting review. So here is the schedule:

1.

AIM Chat  
Last Updated: 7-12-09 Will be updated- Whenever I get bored

2.

Business and Pleasure  
Last Updated: 2-17-09 Will be updated-1/18/10

3.

Country Girls and Southern Boys  
Last Updated: 1-3-10 Will be updated- 1/25/10

4.

St Josephs School for the Gifted  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/22/10

5.

When Home Coming isn't Enough  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/24/10

Now I might updated they before that time but no story will be updated before the 18th other that Country Girls and Southern Boys. So I hope to get reviews for all of the stories. And to all the fans of Business and Pleasure I have half a chapter written already so if you really want it review. I know I said before that it was canceled but I changed my mind.

**Up Coming Stories**

Okay so I do have a couple of stories that I have coming. For those of you who are fans of The Life of Love and Heartbreak the sequels are coming soon. I know I have been saying that for a wile but they will be coming soon.

As for the sequel for The Life of Love and Heartbreak, for Rosalie's POV the name will be _**You Can't Always Trust Family**_ and for Alice's POV it will be _**How Do you Love Me Now. **_

Now for Rosalie's POV it will be about her and Emmett in France, about his family and how they act with the young English Princess. It will also be about the monarchy and what is to come. I'm ganna have a few twists and turns with Emmett's family and Rosalie.

Now for Alice's POV she is to become Queen and she wished Jasper to be her King but what about Timothy. He is the one Alice is promised to and he is a controlling old basted. Will Alice get what she wants or will her life be a masterpiece on the outside but a painful existence on the inside?

I also have another story that will be up soon called _**Soldier**__**,**_ Emmett and Jasper are Navy SEAL's but what will they think when their superiors are two females. Will they learn that even women can be SEAL's. Will they treat the girls like equals? I did lose the couple of chapters I had written for this store when I was in Kentucky over the summer so I will have to re-write them. But I hope to have them up as soon as I can.

There is also another story I want to do but I don't know if everyone will like it. It will be called _**Can Love Survive.**_ Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. It is also well known that Emmett and Rosalie have feelings for one another but she won't take him in the drugged up state he is always in. Will he be able to leave the drugs behind or will his feelings for Rose be thrown away for the drugs that rule his life?

Okay so tell me what you thing about all of these stories that I hope you all will like. I want what you really think. Even if you flat out hate the idea. I want to know.

**Original Story**

Okay so I have this original story that I have been writing for a while. I want to know if any of you with to read it and tell me what you think. Right now I only have the first chapter and the plot typed up but if you want to read it I would really like to know what you think. And as always I want the flat out truth. No 'Ohh its good' if you think it sucks some major ass. I want the truth.

Well love always,

Brokenhearted

P.S. Press the little green button and review.


	4. AN 3

To everyone that is a fan of this story, I am sorry. I will not be continuing this story. I have tried many times but I can never get it the way I wish it to be. So I am stopping this story completely.

But if someone wishes to take this story off my hands and continues it themselves then please tell me. All I will need to know is that you wish to take it and what you wish to do with it. Thank you everyone.

I will be starting my writing once again soon. I just have to finish my college applications and my two extra classes.


End file.
